Kihatsu-sei no Shigeki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pero Sangaku no se lo permite, porque atrevido, osado, lo toma de la mano, cambiando la mueca severa de hace un rato por una galante y sacándolo por segundos de balance, para enseguida sujetarlo firmemente y mirarle con un cariño que desvanece los cimientos del otoño que poderoso se ha impuesto en la región de Hakone. Mientras siente por primera vez al miedo ceder al caer la noche.


弱虫ペダルes propiedad de Watanabe Wataru**.**

**K**_ihatsu-sei no Shigek__**i**_

**A**_om_**i**ne_D_**a**iki**.**

* * *

><p>"Esto, espero que te guste, Manami<em>-kun<em>"

"...Gracias, Sakamichi_-kun_"

Onoda le ha extendido una caja de forro simple pero alegre con un moño esquinado resaltando el regalo. La sonrisa que ilumina el rostro aniñado y las galaxias que estallan en esos enormes ojos dan nacimiento a una irritación en el pecho de Sangaku. Quien acepta con interés apagado el gesto del niño de Sohoku. La iluminación tardía del ocaso emite un efecto naranja muy parecido al marrón. Sangaku siente que el mundo se acaba, o en su defecto el suyo. Mientras tanto Sakamichi con la mirada baja y esa enorme mueca de nerviosismo y felicidad plantada, siente que se agranda.

No es una fecha importante la que se deba celebrar, y Manami está seguro de que no ha hecho nada en particular para que Onoda agradezca de esta forma.

Un momento se toma para cerrar los ojos e inspirar hondo, claro, sin que Sakamichi lo note. Buscando tras ello recuperar algo de su habitual carácter para no desanimar al otro.

"Lo atesoraré porque es un obsequio tuyo, Sakamichi_-kun_"

Tras las palabras dichas, Sangaku extiende la mano izquierda para alcanzar con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de Onoda.

"¿Eh?"

Su gesto hace que Sakamichi levante el rostro confundido, y Manami no pierde tiempo alguno para acercar el propio al ciclista de Sohoku. La distancia es mínima, y el vaho que se fuga de los labios entreabiertos golpea la nariz de Onoda que no entiende ni un poco lo que está aconteciendo ahora. Esos grandes ojos, llenos de curiosidad confundida, atizan la irritabilidad de Sangaku quien observa con tedio y un deje de melancolía las enormes pupilas. Onoda no sabe qué hay en el interior de Manami, y tan es así que la mirada triste, irascible no la distingue pese a tenerla justo allí.

Sangaku no espera ni un minuto más para besarlo. El encuentro de su boca con la otra es suave, marcado y tan poco profundo que no tiene oportunidad de probar los adentros de Onoda. Solo el calor se queda pegado, eso, y la suavidad de los labios tocados.

Cuando se aparta tan solo un poco, Sakamichi le mira anonado, sin saber muy bien cómo. La vista astuta, madura y seria que Sangaku le obsequia hace sentir a Onoda que está tratando con otra persona. Pero pronto Manami sonríe, apartando las mil y un dudas que a Sakamichi le surgen, aliviándolo todo en el instante en que la risa alegre, pícara, de Sangaku estalla.

"Regresemos"

Dice, irguiéndose y volteando hacia el horizonte que paciente devora al sol que se esconde.

Confundido, pero más repuesto, Onoda le secunda y Sangaku observa de reojo, por encima del hombro, el rubor marcado en los pómulos de ese chiquillo y del nerviosismo que se exhibe en las pequeñas manos que tiemblan entorno al manubrio de la bicicleta. Esos detalles calman al tiempo que incendian la irritación que le quema por dentro.

La pendiente es larga, lo suficiente para tranquilizar las ansias que talla Manami con los guantes ya gastados. Asegura el casco, ajusta las correas y una vez terminado pedalea. Detrás de él viene Onoda, sonriendo de lado a lado, brillando con soltura. Sangaku puede verla, esa mueca, sin necesidad de voltear por completo la cabeza.

El sendero enmarcado por grandes árboles de hojas rojas, amarillas y naranjas, le recuerdan que el invierno está a la vuelta. El proceso al que las plantas y la tierra se someten cada año le afecta sobremanera, más cuando está plenamente consciente de éste como ahora.

La muerte del planeta se presenta con el cambio de estaciones. En otoño se enferman las plantas y las flores. Cuando el invierno llega muchas de estas mueren, otras agonizan. Es un hecho rutinario que le recuerda su situación. Y es entonces que Manami siente más que nunca el deseo de tener a Onoda a su lado. De ascender al cielo por las altas colinas. De hacerse daño con intentar lograrlo. Para sentir que aún pereciendo hay un fuerte sentimiento de lucha.

Sus miedos y ese interés extraño que siente por Onoda, lo consumen de manera perniciosa. El regalo de este —guardado en la bolsa ubicada en la parte baja de su espalda— le recuerda la gentileza nata con que cuenta la personalidad de Sakamichi. No es que Sangaku sea especial, no es que Onoda piense solo en él. No.

Y es ese hecho lo que le es imposible aceptar.

Es su irritación el producto de los celos y deseos de monopolizar al niño que lo sigue sin pensar.

Es el amor que no tiene forma lo que le pudre.

Es Onoda Sakamichi la verdadera razón por la que Sangaku necesita sentirse vivo.

"Nee, Sakamichi_-kun_"

Su necesidad de saber aparece, haciendo que su voz lo llame en un tono galante pero ligeramente siniestro. Sakamichi no encuentra diferencia en el cambio de humor ni tampoco en el sonido de sus cuerdas bucales.

"¿Es divertido?"

"¿Manami-_kun_?"

"¿Pedalear conmigo, es divertido?"

Sangaku oprime el amarre entorno al manubrio de la bicicleta, esperando con una amarga paciencia la respuesta que, sabe, no tardará en ser dada. Al fin y al cabo, Sakamichi siempre responde lo que siente, lo que hay en el interior de su corazón sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo por segundos. Y quizá fue esa misma sinceridad lo que terminó por agradar a Arakita-_senpai_.

Las pestañas de Onoda chocan contra los lentes de sus gafas, no parece haber entendido del todo la interrogante lanzada, pero de igual forma replica con su tono alegre, entusiasta y puro.

"¡Hn!, ¡es divertido!, ¡estar con Manami-_kun _es divertido!"

No lo evita, el cargar la sonrisa de sus labios hacia la derecha al oírlo responder con vivo frenesí. Ya no importa, nada importa, más que este momento, este instante en el que el tiempo, la tierra, el aire y Onoda Sakamichi, le pertenecen a Manami.

"Hahaha, ¿verdad?, ¡lo és, Sakamichi_-kun_!"

Sangaku levanta el cuerpo, despegando el trasero del asiento, parándose sobre los pedales y aunque va cuesta abajo su posición es la de escalador, aumentando con ella la velocidad de descenso. Riendo de forma descontrolada, dejando atrás las lágrimas que le arranca la fuerte corriente que lo besa descarada.

"M-manami-_kun_, e-espera"

Onoda tiene miedo de seguirlo, la velocidad supera la que él mismo alcanza cuando su cadencia aumenta. Además van de bajada, eso lo azora más.

"¡Rápido, más rápido!"

Pero Manami siente la sangre correr vertiginosa por sus venas, al oxígeno reventarle los pulmones y al cuerpo vibrar incesantemente. Es esa la sensación de vida, de estar aquí con todos los sentidos, es el dolor, la opresión de la energía desbordándose lo que busca y encuentra al pedalear sin clemencia.

"U-uwah, e-el viento, n-no puedo. ¡Mis lentes, se caerán!"

Onoda intenta seguirle, acelerando para conseguirlo. Temblando por el ritmo que de inmediato rebasa lo permitido en aquella zona de colinas interminables.

"Sakamichi_-kun_"

Sangaku desacelera, emparejando la bicicleta con la de Onoda. Soltando el manubrio, sentándose de nuevo, asumiendo una postura erguida, elegante. Fijando la vista en el camino que se abre a su paso.

"¿Eh?"

La tranquilidad que tanto ansia llega junto a las estrellas que han empezando a iluminar las faldas grisáceas que van tornándose negras con el transcurso de los minutos de ese firmamento que los ata.

"Cuando las flores se abran y el calor haga hervir al agua del manantial, volvamos, juntos, y subamos hasta ese cielo que nada en las copas de las montañas"

Sangaku sonríe, libre, audaz, olvidando en alguna parte del trayecto la irritación que le ultrajara. Onoda le secunda, con esos labios aterciopelados que se curvan graciosos, hermosos, en una extrema sonrisa. Asintiendo al instante, aceptando la invitación de regresar cuando la primavera haya arribado.

"Por cierto"

Con cierto movimiento logra sacar la cajita de regalo, todo ello frente a la atenta mirada de Sakamichi.

"¿Uh?"

"¿Qué es?

"¿Qué…es?"

"Ahá"

"¡A-ah, sí! Esto, son un par de guantes. La vez pasada noté que frotabas constantemente tus manos, y pensé que quizás los que tienes ahora ya no son tan cálidos. Desconozco que talla usas, pero si no te quedan podemos cambiarlos, Manami_-kun_. Aún tengo el ticket conmigo"

"Unos guantes, eh"

"Sí"

"No los necesito"

El comentario suena crudo, hasta hostil, provocando un terror en la inocente cara de Onoda que irremediablemente se deprime.

"¿A-ah?"

"Porque cuando tenga frío con tomar las manos de Sakamichi_-kun_ bastará"

Pero Sangaku no se lo permite, no por mucho tiempo, porque atrevido, osado, lo toma de la mano, cambiando la mueca severa de hace un rato por una galante y sacándolo por segundos de balance, para enseguida sujetarlo firmemente y mirarle con un cariño que desvanece los cimientos del otoño que poderoso se ha impuesto en la región de Hakone.

Mientras siente por primera vez al miedo ceder al caer la noche.

* * *

><p>終わり.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Por cierto, que alguien me explique la parte en que Yonaga!Sangaku le dice a Yamashita!Onoda en un tono sugerente: "Yo soy el curry, tu eres el arroz, ¡que grandiosa combinación!"


End file.
